


a series for sapphics

by spaghettoh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettoh/pseuds/spaghettoh
Summary: just scenes of cute, fluffy moments of girls liking each other.





	a series for sapphics

Holding the lip gloss wand in her fingers, Amanda carefully lacquered her lips with a reddish, coconut scented lip gloss. Putting back the lip gloss wand in the bottle, she freed one of her hands and fluffed up her false eyelashes with a long acrylic nail. Her dark slate grey eyes looked back at herself in the mirror through the long lashes. Looking at herself, Amanda studied her face carefully for any flawed features that her makeup failed to disguise. When she finally came to the conclusion that her imperfections were gone, Amanda looked back at her bed where her girlfriend, Yuna, napped peacefully in the sunset's light. Smiling to herself, Amanda leaned on her elbow as she watched the short haired girl sleep on Amanda’s bed.

“Are you just going to sleep in and completely forget about our picnic?” Amanda mused. Yuna’s light dark brown eyelashes shifted and her eyelids opened, revealing a pair of black eyes. Yuna glanced back at Amanda and opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything, Amanda had pounced on the brown haired female and was on top of her. Being startled by the sudden attack, Yuna yelped which earned her a giggle of amusement from Amanda. Climbing on top of the taller maiden, Amanda leaned down at Yuna with her hands on both sides of Yuna.

Pausing, Yuna observed Amanda as she giggled, her eyes curved into crescent moons, and her long dark black hair cascaded down as well as her fringe, framing Amanda’s face. The two girls had always been fighting with each other for as long as Yuna could remember, but now, things were different. Amanda and Yuna finally let their hair down in front of each other. This was the first time Yuna had seen genuine felicity from Amanda. It was a laugh that wasn’t born from a sneer or anything malicious. This laugh was truly a different side from Amanda that Yuna had never seen before and it was beautiful to her.

“You’re beautiful,” the soft from Yuna noted to Amanda.

There was a small pause from Amanda. Beautiful would be the last word she'd use to describe herself. For a very long time, Amanda was jealous and spiteful of Yuna. Her past actions towards Yuna were ugly, she was ugly and Amanda had no idea if she could ever redeem herself. But for now, she'd play along with that.

Making a playful jeer at Yuna, she said, “Thanks for saying that after I put on my makeup, ahahaha!” Shaking off the compliment from her significant other, Amanda jumped off of Yuna to grab her makeup bag off her vanity. Sitting up, Yuna waited for the other girl to come back to do her makeup for their day out with each other. Taking the bag and going back to Yuna, Amanda sat on the edge of the bed beside Yuna. After a few seconds of going through the bag, Amanda located her eyeliner pen and turned her body to try to apply it to Yuna’s eyes. However with a heavy makeup bag on her lap and turning her torso and leaning forward, it was difficult trying to apply eyeliner with precision. Amanda moved the makeup bag off of her lap and crawled into Yuna’s lap. Yuna’s eyes were close but she could tell Amanda’s face and hers were extremely close. A tense exhale from Amanda made Yuna feel her sweet bubblegum breath on her skin. Yuna’s brown eyelashes fluttered every time when the eyeliner nib touched her lash line. Eventually, Amanda sighed and gave up on it.

“Nah, let’s not do eyeliner."

“Why not?” Yuna asked with her eyes still closed.

Amanda pondered on her next choice of words. “Hmm… I don’t think you need it. Lipstick would flatter you a lot more anyways," Amanda said as she wiped off the eyeliner. 

Opening her eyes, Yuna saw that Amanda's attention was on her makeup bag again and was searching for a different cosmetic. Amanda’s style and Yuna’s were quite contradictory, Amanda was doubtful she’d find a lipstick that wasn’t a shade of brown or red. Amanda noticed a bright crimson lipstick and plucked it from her makeup bag with a shimmery peachy gloss. She opened the lipstick and applied a little bit to the back of her hand along with the peachy gloss. Amanda mixed the two cosmetics together making a shimmery red orange gloss. Her eyes switched from the gloss on the back of her hand to Yuna’s lips, deciding if it would fit her. After a short amount of time, Amanda swiped some of the gloss off of her hand with her middle finger and applied the gloss to Yuna’s lips. The dark haired girl held up her hand in the air with her pointer finger down and moved it to Yuna’s lips. There was an intimacy in the air as Amanda silently grazed Yuna’s lips with her middle finger to put on the lip gloss. Her finger felt Yuna’s soft plump skin through the gloss when she swiped it. Being transfixed on her perfect lips, Amanda felt like it was taking minutes to put on the lip gloss. Yuna was really beautiful, no that didn't do her justice. She was gorgeous. Every breath, every beat of her heart, it was like in slow motion. She didn’t notice it, but Amanda’s face was slowly inching closer to Yuna’s as she moved closer. Their bodies almost touched, and once again, both of the girls felt each other’s exhales on their faces.

There was a hitch in Yuna’s breathing and then Amanda finally realized where she was. Amanda retracted herself and leaned away from Yuna. In the middle of cursing herself silently, Amanda was caught off guard when the caramel haired girl started to laugh at her. “It’s okay,” Yuna reassured, “We are dating so getting a little too close wouldn’t kill anyone, right?” Yuna pulled Amanda back into her bubble, surprising the long haired girl.

“Let’s go on that picnic, wifey,” said Yuna as she ran her fingers through the smaller girl’s long black hair.

The two stayed like that for a little longer. In the warm sunlight, with Amanda close to Yuna soft body and Yuna stroking the Amanda's silky hair. Looking outside the window, Amanda saw the red and orange sunset. Amanda might be ugly, but what she had was truly lovely.


End file.
